Para toda la vida
by DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: Durante diez años ha estado visitando el cementerio día tras día para poder ver a la persona que más quería en este mundo.


**Título:** _Para toda la vida._

 **Rated:** M (o cualquier otro. He puesto este, pues por ponerlo).

 **Autor:** DarkPotterMalfoy

 **Pareja:** Draco Malfoy / Harry Potter.

 **Número de palabras:** 596.

 **Mundo:** Ninguno en particular.

 **Género:** Drama.

 **Advertencias:** Sin advertencias que reseñar.

 **Resumen:** Durante diez años solo ha hecho que visitar a la persona que más quería en este mundo; ahora le toca a él ser visitado.

 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia, ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Hola! Sé que he estado desaparecido por muuuucho tiempo, pero estoy de regreso aquí, y espero no tener que volver a marcharme. Os dejo esta nota porque pronto estará el siguiente capítulo de _Will you be my daddy?_ , que ya va siendo hora de que la finalice por vosotros, que os lo merecéis.

* * *

 ** _Para toda la vida_**

Abrió la verja levemente oxidada y entró en aquel lugar que había sido casi su hogar durante los últimos diez años. Anduvo por el camino, el cual a su alrededor tenía una frondosa vegetación que impedía la poca luz, que de por sí, había en Londres. Al llegar a su destino, cargando en su mano izquierda una silla plegable y en la otra una bolsa de plástico con un termo de café, sonrió. Colocó la silla y se sentó frente a la lápida de su marido, se echó un poco de café y comenzó a hablar.

—Hola, Harry —dijo con un tono de voz melancólico—. Como ya sabrás, no hay día que no venga a visitarte; pero hoy es un día tristemente especial —el hombre hipó, y de sus ojos cayeron un par de lágrimas, las cuales estaba conteniendo a la fuerza desde que se había despertado —. Diez años, Harry, y no hay día que no me acuerde de ti: de tu sonrisa, de tu piel, de tu cabello… de todo.

»Te prometí que seguiría mi vida cuando tú no estuvieses, pero he de serte franco, mi amor: no he podido. ¡Pero qué puedo contarte que ya no sepas! Cada día vengo con la esperanza de no encontrar tu lápida en este cementerio, y regreso a casa con la sensación de que todo es un sueño y que cuando me despierte tú seguirás a mi lado; pero de sueños no se vive, Harry, y cada segundo que paso sin ti es como si expirara el último aliento de mi anciana vida.

El hombre continuó con su discurso hasta bien entrada la noche. El frío comenzaba a hacer mella en su, de por sí, agotado cuerpo; pero al intentar levantarse su cuerpo no le respondió.

«¿¡Qué diantres me ocurre!? —Pensó el anciano totalmente aterrorizado ante la negativa de su cuerpo a querer moverse—».

El pavor que estaba sintiendo el hombre no tenía parangón, y de la nada una mano blanca e inmaculada cogió su mano derecha y le ayudó a levantarse. Ante la sorpresa de aquella mano, alzó la cabeza y sus ojos se quedaron petrificados al ver la silueta de aquel hombre: su marido. Con su mano libre la acercó al rostro de Harry de forma lenta y continuada, con miedo a que se desvaneciera en el olvido al tocarla.

—¿Harry, eres tú, verdad?— dijo nada más rozar su piel, que para su sorpresa era cálida.

El hombre sonrió de manera sincera y se acercó a él, colocando su frente junto a la de su marido. El hombre abrió los ojos ante aquel acto, y de sus ojos empezaron a caer lágrimas sin contención. Entre aquel mar de agua salada que corría por su arrugado rostro, sonrió, y lo hizo como no lo había hecho desde hacía diez años, porque ese gesto, ese simple y llano gesto, era la forma que tenían de decirse «te quiero».

—Draco, ha llegado tu hora —habló Harry, sacando del ensimismamiento a su marido.

—¿Mi hora? —replicó, mirando los ojos verdes de la persona que más quería en el mundo—. No… —y entonces se dio cuenta: había fallecido.

—Es hora de irnos, Draco —dijo el moreno separándose levemente de él. Harry vio el temor en los ojos de su esposo e intentó calmarlo posando su mano sobre su corazón—. Para toda la vida, Draco; ahora sí que es para toda la vida.

No tuvo que decir más, sonrió a su marido y afirmó con la cabeza. Dos segundos más tarde una luz cegadora les hizo desaparecer.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que este microrelato os haya gustado, y espero -aunque no creo por el tiempo que ha pasado- que me dejéis algún que otro comentario.

¡Saludos!


End file.
